Broken
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: It's been a month since the White Fang was defeated at the Battle of Beacon, and Adam's ready to redeem himself and change for the better. Which means moving to another world and enrolling in a rehab program run by a yokai. Little did he realise he'd meet someone he could relate to, a broken soul like him. RWBY/R V crossover, RWBY AU, takes place 1 year after R V, Adam/Akua.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing here, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP), while Rosario+Vampire belongs to Shonen Jump Manga and Akihisa Ikeda.

This story contains scenes of violence and coarse language, reader's discretion is advised (seriously, it's going to get brutal, you've been warned!).

* * *

Chapter 1

Green River Café

Tokyo, Japan

 _Why am I here again?_ The red haired and emerald eyed young man asked himself in his mind for perhaps the thousandth time the past two days as he stood in the long line for a morning cup of coffee. Smirking lightly at the answer he already knew, the man thought to himself, _You know why you're here Adam, why do I even need to ask myself that_.

It had been two days since Adam Taurus last saw the Atlesian cell that had been his temporary home ever since that team of huntsmen and huntresses finally captured him months before. The violent legacy of the White Fang, the once peaceful organization that worked towards rights for his people back on Remnant turned rogue terrorist group, one that he himself helped to build, had fallen after one enormous battle. Under orders of a damned _human_ no less, the White Fang failed to succeed in the battle of Beacon Academy, which led to the capture of every member involved in the attack and the eventual arrest and execution of its leader Sienna Khan. The White Fang, now reformed under its new leader and his daughter, proceeded to flush out all remaining radical members of the organization after he was politely asked by the kingdoms to step back in as leader.

The circumstances as to how the former high ranking White Fan officer found himself half a galaxy away from Remnant on the planet Earth, despite the lack of a space program on Remnant, was a rather unique situation all together. It was only half a month into his imprisonment that someone he thought he'd never see again came to see him and figuratively beat some sense into him, that the Bull Faunus finally realized how far from his original intentions of wanting peace he'd gone. He could still hear her words, see the pain and remorse in her eyes as each sentence she spoke drove another dagger into his heart that not even an aura as powerful as his could heal. ' _All those years ago, I could see the kind young man behind the beast you were becoming, but now he's gone, and all I can see is the Beast,'_ she had said, and with that single sentence Adam realized that, in his twisted quest for revenge against the humans, he not only became the monster she said he'd become. He'd hurt the one friend he ever had deeply, and after she left Adam became determined to change his ways. Then, two weeks later, a piece of technology that Atlesian scientists had been working on, a teleportation device designed to travel across solar systems and possibly dimensions, finally succeeded far better than expected, and a safe portal was opened to what the people on the other side called the Yokai Realm.

As it turned out, the mythical creatures and entities believed to be fiction were in fact reality, and one such being contacted the scientists. It just happened to be that in the place that the yokai called home, the planet Earth which was almost exactly the same as Remnant, had a similar situation occur a year before and was dealing with the repercussions of the incident as well as the sudden exposure of their existence to humanity. A meeting was set up between the yokai, who introduced himself as Yokai Academy's headmaster Nurari, and the headmasters of the four Huntsmen Academies, and it was decided that a former White Fang member within Atlas custody would be taken to Earth and be enrolled in a rehabilitation program run by a close friend of Nurari's. Adam was the one chosen to leave and left his home behind to begin a new life.

"Even though I did agree to this, I hope you don't expect me to become a full-on goody-two-shoes within a month," Adam had said to the yokai as they arrived on Earth, "I will cooperate, but I don't think it'll happen that fast."

"Not saying that it will, but you should save your judgment until you meet your supervisor for the program," Nurari had replied with a chuckle as he looked at Adam with his glowing yellow eyes, "he's probably one of the kindest and most passionate defenders of peace I know, and he's got plenty of friends that used to hate his guts."

Throughout the trip to the apartment being rented by the academy, the bus driver informed Adam of the different types of yokai (from hybrids called monstrels to yuki-onna, even werewolves and vampires were apparently real), as well as instructions on how to hide what he was and a picture of who to look for to enter the rehab, and with that he was left to himself with some money to use if needed. It was now two days since he came to this 'Tokyo' as the locals called the city, and now he was in line for coffee. He figured the first thing he should do once he somewhat settled in would be to explore the city and try the food, such as now. The Bull Faunus was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the line moved forward, and it was his turn to order.

"Medium coffee, two milk two sugar please," Adam requested as he looked up at the menu, which was mostly teas along with some food and other drinks.

"Coming right up, that will be ¥420.05 please," the women behind the cashier stated as another worker began to make the coffee.

Adam reached into his pocket to grab the money, but once he noticed what he pulled out instead he grumbled, "Dammit, I left the yen I had back at my apartment."

Somehow, instead of grabbing the paper money, he had taken to the coffee shop whatever lien he had left over from home, but curiously enough the woman taking his order chuckled slightly and said, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you're not from around here, are you."

"Try not being from this planet," Adam muttered under his breath, and yet somehow the waitress heard him, yet the comment she made nearly made him jump in surprise.

"Indeed, you don't seem like any human or yokai I've met, come to think of it aren't you that former criminal that that Nurari guy brought here from that other planet?" the woman inquired causing him to look up in surprise, only for his eyes to widen when he got a good look at her.

If she had a bow on top of her head instead of pigtails, was any taller and even if she had amber eyes, she very well could've been a spitting image of his friend back home. Yet Adam knew for certain that Blake's eyes were never pinkish red with slits for pupils, and Blake was pretty tan compared to this deathly pale young woman.

"Actually, yes, that would be me," Adam cautiously stated, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as he then asked, "how exactly did you know who I was or the fact I'm even here, if I may ask?"

"Any human could have easily figured that you're a yokai, considering that we've revealed ourselves a year ago," the ebony haired woman replied as she lazily looked about, "but any yokai such as myself could tell that you don't smell human, nor do you have yoki that identifies you as a yokai, though you do have something similar."

It took a few moments for what the woman said to sink in, but once it did Adam's eyes narrowed and he said, "Wait, so you're a yokai."

Nodding, the yokai pointed her hand around the café and declared, "Green River's actually a yokai run shop, and a popular one at that if the line you were in is any indication. It took a few months after we were exposed for the humans to relax and get used to us being there, but now most of us are pretty respected."

"Seems like it is nice here," Adam agreed, and then he remembered the start of this conversation and said, "like to stay and chat, but I should probably get my yen so I can actually pay for this drink."

Shaking her head, she handed over the prepared coffee and declared, "Take it, it's on the house, just remember to bring your money next time."

"That I shall, Ms…" the Bull Faunus paused momentarily, noticing that something was out of place, "you don't have your name tag."

"I knew I'd forget something," the girl grumbled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her missing name tag, with the word 'Akua' written on the silver tag in black letters, "Akua, it's Akua, and you?"

Noticing that for some reason the name sounded familiar, before turning to walk away the red-haired man introduced himself, "Name's Adam, thanks for the coffee, perhaps we'll encounter each other again, even though it is a big city."

"Indeed we might," the yokai said softly, but just before he left she called to him, "oh, and Adam?"

Turning around again, Adam's emerald eyes were drawn to the look in her pink eyes as she rather darkly said, "I'd stay out of trouble if I were you, Adam, I know from experience that crime is a difficult habit to break out of."

Slightly surprised by the rather dark comment, Adam nodded and walked out the shop and started towards his house to prepare for the night. He entered the café to get some coffee, but now left it with a bunch of questions. _Why does that name sound familiar again?_ he constantly pondered as he walked, _and why would she say something like that about crime? Perhaps she knows someone that's been arrested?_ Adam of course knew he was kidding himself, a simple solution like that certainly couldn't explain the look in her eyes as she said what she did; even though the yokai seemed pretty nice, her pink eyes looked dark, haunted, piercing even with the bags under them - a look that Adam felt like he'd seen before. _It's as if she's seen things that no-one should see,_ Adam thought, chills running down his spine at the thought of those haunted eyes, _but if that's true, what could've she seen to end up looking like that?_

* * *

Warehouse 2319

Later That Night

If there's one thing that Adam didn't understand when it came to the supposed branch of police that had asked him for help, it was the fact that they thought the best place to set up a base of operations was an abandoned warehouse. They had come to him for assistance the day before, in the hopes that a former criminal could help them find the criminal they were looking for. And so, for the second time in two days, Adam found himself working amongst a group of seemingly incompetent police officers searching for a suspected terrorist and assassin.

"I've already asked this before and I'm asking again," Adam inquired, his patience slowly running out the door, "you're telling me you've been trying to find this assassin, this 'Jet Black Devil', for two months, and the only thing you've gotten is the code name and where she could possibly be hiding?"

One of the men nodded nervously and replied, "Our contacts have been trying our best to pinpoint her exact location, and actually we did have her real name, we just don't have a picture to know what she looks like."

"You had the name of this assassin but yet you forget to tell said name to the one person you hired to catch them," Adam growled as he hit his forehead with an audible smack, "and you don't have a p - never mind, that's not important, could someone at least tell me the name."

"Alright, maybe we should've done that right away," one of the officers stated, wincing at the glares he was getting from Adam, "the suspect's name is right here on this file."

Opening the file handed to him by the man, Adam's eyebrow raised the moment he saw the name and said, "'Akua Shuzen'? So you're saying that our suspect is the oldest daughter of the Shuzen Clan?"

Exchanging glances amongst each other nervously, the supposed cops nodded and one replied, "Don't be fooled by the name, regardless of where the Shuzen woman came from she's still a terrorist, and a particularly vicious and unstoppable one at that from the stories we've heard. And now that you mention it Joey's coming soon with a picture of our suspect."

He might've not stayed in Japan for that long, but Adam had heard about the famous clan of yokai to know that they were at the top. Though mostly peaceful, apparently to piss off any member of the Shuzen family meant a death sentence, so the fact that one was suspected of being a terrorist was interesting to say the least.

 _Regardless, I still can't believe that the police force would hire such incompetent fools_ , the Bull Faunus thought to himself as he glanced around warily, _I swear with these idiots I might as well get coffee to stay_... Just then, a seemingly random thought about the events of that morning crossed his mind, _Wait, hold that thought, didn't that woman at the café say her name was-_

"Actually, speaking of Joey, where the Hell is that jackass?" another officer inquired out loud as he began to light a cigarette, "He cheated during poker earlier and I want my rematch."

"Let's just say that poker's the least of your worries," a feminine voice, filled to the brim with darkness, growled out of nowhere as something landed at their feet.

What they found at their feet chilled them to the bone, for in the dim candle light was, even though it certainly had horns, was Joey's head, his headless corpse lying next to it. The voice from before chuckled as the owner stepped out into the light, and to Adam it quickly became pretty easy to figure out why the assassin they were hunting was named the 'Jet Black Devil'.

The woman wore a flowing cloak black as the night sky, along with a blueish-black qipao and ink black combat boots that went up to her knees. Adam could tell that she was deathly pale under the light, and to his surprise he recognized her the moment he saw her pink eyes and raven black hair from underneath the hood of the cloak. If anybody had told him earlier that day that the Akua who served his coffee that morning was the same one that was not only the oldest child of a powerful yokai family but a dangerous assassin, Adam likely would've brushed it off as rumors, yet here was the proof. Even if the waitress, as he initially believed her to be, wasn't looking directly at her, the not-so-easily shaken Bull Faunus was unnerved by how the kind yet haunted look in her eyes he saw earlier was replaced with something all too familiar: sheer, unadulterated rage.

"I'm surprised by this entire scenario, to be honest," Akua finally spoke genuinely as she lowered the aforementioned hood, "I knew that Kirya and Kuyō would try to kill me, but I'm surprised they thought it would be enough to send a group of insolent orcs to take me down."

"H-how did you know we weren't police?!" one of the orcs, for that's what they were, stammered in fear as the assassin took another step towards them.

"Please, even a fellow former criminal like him would notice that you certainly don't act like police," the yokai declared as she pointed directly at Adam without looking much to his surprise, "you don't need to be a genius to figure that police usually have the name _and_ a photo of their 'suspect' before they begin investigating them, and that they have access to profiles on said suspects, unlike you fools. No, you're nothing more than a bunch of orcs, weak cannon fodder sent by the leaders of Fairy Tale in the hopes to take down a former member, which as you can guess won't be happening."

Just as she said this, the orcs pulled out numerous pistols and machine guns and assault rifles, and immediately opened fire. The sheer amount of bullets should've torn Akua apart, but much to the orcs' horror the bullets went right through her as if she wasn't there in the first place, the only evidence of her existence being the many bullet holes now leaving her cloak in tatters.

Her pink eyes were now almost glowing in anger as the powerful yokai woman snarled, "That was my favourite outfit, which I just got fixed from the last time I was shot at, you orcs now have five seconds to say your prayers!"

Any normal human or yokai would've just seen a black blur, but Adam was barely able to make out her speeding past all of the orcs towards the door.

All Adam could suddenly do was nothing but watch in horror as the 'officers' suddenly fell into numerous dismembered pieces, their blood painting the dimly lit floor red, yet he didn't see any sort of weapon on her whatsoever.

"I swear to God, next time I see that damned chimera I'm going to sever that obnoxious smirk off his face," he could hear the 'waitress' mutter under her breath, before she finally turned to him and said, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

"I was honestly half-hoping that they were rookie officers, but apparently not," Adam stated calmly as he slowly reached for his waist, "I didn't think that the first nice person I'd meet was actually an assassin and terrorist."

" _Former_ assassin and terrorist, to be precise," Akua declared matter-of-factly as she started for the door, "those fools were from the organization Fairy Tale, yokai who intend on wiping out humanity and taking over the world, so if anybody shows up and asks tell them that and say you found them conspiring to commit a crime."

Before she even got a chance to leave, the yokai found a red-bladed sword at her neck as Adam growled, "Regardless if they were criminals or innocent, I'm not going to get in trouble for standing by and letting you get away with manslaughter."

"It was in self defense, you know," the raven-haired woman protested lightly, but when Adam refused to remove Wilt from her throat she too growled, "after seeing me do that to them, you're either pretty brave or a fool to be holding that to my neck."

"I'm not just going to let you escape until you at least try to accept your punishment from police," Adam growled as he slowly pushed Wilt closer to her aorta, "you're not going to pass."

"Well, if you insist," Akua suddenly said with a sadistic grin, "how about this: we have ourselves a one-on-one, right now in this warehouse. I draw first-blood, you let me leave, you draw first-blood, I turn myself in for this, deal?"

"I was wanted for a reason back on Remnant, Miss Shuzen, and believe me I'm not going to take it easy on you," Adam stated as he pulled up the other half of his weapon, Blush, in preparation for the yokai's next move.

Without warning, the yokai gracefully jumped over Adam's head and placed herself in a fighting stance to snarl, "Oh I was counting on you not anyways!"

He could hear her mumble something under her breath as within half a second she zoomed past him again, seemingly not even close to touching him and still apparently not carrying a weapon. For a moment it seemed like nothing happened, until Adam collapsed onto one knee and holding his side in pain.

 _The fuck just happened?_ The Bull Faunus growled in thought as white hot pain seared through him, _I didn't even see a weapon, yet it feels like she just slashed my torso with a blade!_ He could tell that his aura was still in check, but most likely having been brought down to half, and though he wasn't bleeding yet he figured that he'd have a bruise the next morning.

"I'm surprised you're still standing, Adam," Akua said as she watched him stand back up, her head tilted to the side in curiosity, "whatever you have that's similar to my yoki must be pretty tough for you to tank that, any other yokai or human would've been bleeding already after taking a hit from my Jigen-Tou."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Adam inquired, suddenly curious, "Does it have to do with me suddenly sporting a shiner on my side for a week?"

"It has everything to do with that, actually," the yokai said with a slight smirk, holding out her bare hand as if to hand something to him, "take a look."

 _Why am I just staring at her hand,_ the redhead pondered as he looked at it warily, _maybe she's going to show me that she can Requip like in that show Blake showed me...hold on a second, what the Hell?_

If his senses weren't twice as good as a human's he wouldn't have even seen it, but Adam swore he could see a slight movement coming from her hand. Sure enough he saw it again, and the Bull Faunus looked on in renewed curiosity as he could barely see her hand vibrating. Her hand was moving so fast that at points it seemed like it wasn't even there.

"This here you're seeing is the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, 'Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword'," Akua briefly began to explain as she pulled her hand back, "a yojutsu technique that allows me to postpone the dimension in which my hand exists, effectively creating the ultimate blade that can cut through just about anything."

"Heh, clever," Adam chuckled as he lifted up Wilt, "but I'm not going down that easily."

 _I need to stay far from that move,_ the Bull Faunus said to himself as he advanced, _I take another hit from that and I'll surely go down_.

Prepared this time, the redhead effortlessly ducked under the next oncoming attack, which he noticed left a rather large gash on the wall behind him.

"Yep, definitely not letting you hit me with that again," Adam grunted as he continued to duck under each swing before eventually lifting up his sword.

To Akua's surprise, her opponent had somehow blocked the Jigen-Tou with the blade in his hand. _Wait, how's he doing that with just a sword?_ Akua thought to herself, and as if he could read her mind Adam answered the unasked question.

"I might not be able to perform anything like your 'yojutsu'," the man stated as he pushed back against her hand, "but I've lead a few armies of my people enough to know my weapons. I figured that your Jigen-Tou or whatever you called it, regardless if it's a hand or not, can't be all that different from a high-frequency blade similar to Wilt here, and it looks like I was right!"

"I guess I might be right about you being smarter than you look," Akua declared as she pushed him off and went for another swing, only for it to be blocked again.

Adam pushed her back and expertly twirled the katana around in his hand and chuckled, "So it would seem."

Time passed as the two former terrorists and powerhouses began to swing faster and faster, with fewer seconds passing every time they blocked and struck at supersonic speeds. _Damn, she's fast,_ Adam noted as the fight went on, _but if she's not careful I can still catch her off guard with Moonslice with all that kinetic energy_.

Sure enough, it was as he thought that that Adam finally felt the signs of his semblance building up, and as it continued to he smirked and declared, "Smart enough to know that you might've heard of Remnant, but you certainly haven't been there before. And nearly everyone on Remnant has what we call aura, which as you've noticed protects us to a certain extent, but what you might not know is that we each have a special ability unique to ourselves."

The yokai's pink eyes went wide in shock as anything red on Adam's presence began glowing. His hair, Wilt's red blade, the markings on his mask (if he brought it with him), even the rose emblems on his jacket all began to glow a bright crimson. He quickly sheathed the high-frequency katana to allow the energy to build up faster, the emblems and his hair growing brighter as he entered the familiar stance for the final strike.

"And let's just say, I'm smart enough to know that even if you knew that, you certainly aren't prepared for my semblance!" the Bull Faunus growled aloud as he rapidly unsheathed Wilt and unleashed the full power of Moonslice.

In just one slash everything went red as Moonslice carved through everything in sight. Within seconds the entire warehouse, including the pillars holding up the warehouse, the roof, the cars of the orcs, even their bodies, it didn't matter what it was, everything touched by his semblance's power disintegrated into rose petals and floated away into the windy night sky.

Within seconds, Adam found himself no longer standing with the yokai girl in an abandoned warehouse, but alone where said warehouse used to be. Looking around in confusion, Adam pondered once again whether or not anybody could've survived the devastation that had just occurred.

"Well congratulations, you just destroyed an entire warehouse with a single strike, I'm impressed," he suddenly heard Akua say, her voice coming from five feet behind him.

Warily, the Bull Faunus turned around poised in defence, but when he saw that she wasn't going to attack he inquired, "May I ask how you were able to survive?"

"Not going to lie, leading armies to battle is a good feat, and in no way am I calling anyone stupid," Akua stated coolly as she grabbed onto and examined a nearby rose petal, "but I'm not bragging when I say I've been a prodigy for most of my life. I already noticed that your power seemed to be spiking long before you started glowing, and was able to decipher that you can absorb kinetic energy and unleash it in a devastating attack, am I correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question," Adam said, realizing that it was most likely there fight was over, and with his hearing could already hear sirens on the horizon.

"Like I said, I'm a prodigy," Akua stated-matter-of-factly, "even the creator of yojutsu and by extension the Jigen-Tou was impressed at how I've modified the Jigen-Tou to work not just on my hand, by my entire body at will."

Adam snorted indignantly and interjected, "So in other words, you can cut through just about anything and phase through solid matter."

"Precisely," the yokai agreed, noting that the sirens were coming closer, "now, I could've just easily told them that I killed those orcs in self defence, but I don't know about you, but I don't think a pair of former criminals on parole are going to be able to explain how an entire warehouse the size of an Olympian swimming pool suddenly turned into a bunch of rose petals and vanished (and plus I seriously need a few blood bags when I get home). Can we just call it a truce for now, and maybe fight later somewhere where neither of us are likely going to destroy any buildings?"

"Agreed, I'd prefer not to be in another cell anytime soon," Adam stated, and with that the two former terrorists began to walk off the grounds.

Soon, they were walking down the street, and besides being armed they looked little different than a typical couple taking a stroll, when Adam suddenly remembered something Akua said and asked, "Wait, did you just say something about needing blood bags back there a minute ago?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention what type of yokai I am exactly, did I?" the raven-haired woman thought aloud, and when Adam nodded in agreement she chuckled eerily and replied, "Sorry about that; the reason why the Shuzen family (my family) is one of the most powerful yokai families in the world is because of what we are precisely, we're vampires."

She laughed again as her companion sidestepped almost right off the sidewalk, the slightly uncomfortable look on his face just priceless, before she continued, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you, and no matter what the media says turning someone into a vampire doesn't work like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief before he decided to ask, "I probably should've asked earlier, but I've only been given a name and photo of the yokai I'm supposed to find in order to start my rehab, do you think you can help me with that?"

"Not a big deal, who's your instructor?" Akua inquired, hoping to help him out, to which he handed over a picture of what seemed like a typical human.

It took Akua a moment to look at the photo to realize with a start who the instructor was; indeed, she might've only known him for a year, but Akua could recognize that brown hair and those kind brown eyes of Tsukune Aono anywhere.

The moment she snorted and laughed, Adam's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised Nurari put Him in charge of your rehab," Akua chuckled, but before Adam's eyebrows could disappear any further she stated, "congratulations, not only did you hold your ground against the eldest child of the Shuzen clan, you also did it against your rehab instructor's sister-in-law."

"Tsukune Aono, that friend of Nurari's, is your brother-in-law?" Adam finally asked after a moment of letting that sink in.

Looking him once again in the eyes, Akua nodded and said, "Don't worry yourself about finding him, he's lived at our home for a few months to get prepared for his wedding to my sister; I'll call Nurari in a few minutes and have your stuff moved to our family mansion so that you're not as far from the rehab, how's that?"

Nodding in agreement, as they continued walking and Akua pulled out her phone, Adam couldn't help but pinpoint the same haunted look in her eyes, the one that he now realized nearly reminded him of himself. He could use several words to describe the look in her eyes: pain, sorrow, remorse, the signs of, and he shook his head at the rather melodramatic thought, a broken soul like his own.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to Broken, my first official RWBY and Rosario+Vampire crossover. How long have I been working on this? A couple of weeks, not long after I finished reading Rosario+Vampire (probably might not watch the anime though). Why am I not working on my other stories? I couldn't resist making this, and to be honest I don't exactly have a complete set pattern on when chapters come out, but eventually I might figure it out.

So, when it comes to any idea I could've went with this, I have so many favourite characters from R+V that I couldn't choose them all to take centre stage. I decided to go with Akua because she's a really well made character, and plus she's pretty similar to a certain Bull Faunus us RWBY fans all know (cough cough Adam).

Eventually, you'll be getting another chapter of either Fire From the Stars or Louder Than Words, I'm not sure which one yet, but you will. Oh, and because I figured I should explain the title, it's not just the basic idea that somewhat connects what I'm going with here, I couldn't help but name it after the song I've been listening to while writing this. It's called Broken by Seether, and the song also has great back up vocals from Evanescence's Amy Lee, so bonus points.

Anyways, tell me what you guys think of this new story, and whether or not you want me to continue. If you loved this and want more, hit the favourite and follow buttons, and don't forget to check out my other stories. I really appreciate the support I do get with my stories, so thank you all for that, and God Speed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to chapter 2 of Broken, my RWBY/Rosario Vampire crossover. I've been somewhat busy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I hope you guys like this chapter, this will be a pretty easy chapter before things pick up next chapter. Before we get to the chapter though, here's my reply to reviews.

Guest: I respect your opinions, we're all entitled to that. And believe me, you're still getting Rosario Vampire characters so don't worry. However, perhaps you should consider reading the chapter first before making assumptions of this story. Adam was reluctantly roped into looking for Akua with the 'police officers', who weren't even police in the first place. Also, while he might be somewhat underdeveloped in the show right now, that doesn't mean that any variation of him in someone's story will be. Finally, if you didn't want to read any story with Adam in it, and are going to be rather rude about it, why are you reading a story that has him as the main character in the first place? Like I said, you're entitled to your own opinion, but if you're going to be rude about please take it somewhere else.

Anyways, have fun with this chapter guys. I own nothing but my OCs, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP), while Rosario Vampire belongs to Shonen Jump Manga and Akihisa Ikeda. Everybody relax, take a chair and some popcorn, and sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

A broken soul, just like her own. From the moment she met Adam in the café she worked at Akua immediately found herself curious about the Bull Faunus. She could see it in his green eyes, the pain and suffering of someone who'd seen some pretty terrible things, maybe even done some horrible things. That haunted look wasn't all that far from hers, which is why she felt obligated to give him his coffee on the house earlier that morning and now had her dragging him around the city despite the fact that they had just been fighting not that long ago.

Having just hanged up from calling the strange bus driver and headmaster, the former assassin turned to her new friend and said, "Just let him know the situation, your stuff is going to be dropped off at the mansion in a few minutes."

"You've actually surprised me today, Ms. Shuzen," Adam said in a now pretty relaxed state as they walked along the streets of Tokyo, far from the now missing warehouse, "we've just met this morning, and already you've allowed me to have a coffee for free, killed the 'officers' I'd been dragged into helping, fought me and with me unintentionally destroyed an abandoned warehouse, and now you're not only giving a tour of the city but also making it easier to meet my rehab instructor and be closer to where he is."

"Aiya, did you think that all members (or former members) of Fairy Tale were heartless monsters?" the Jet Black Devil exasperated as she stepped in front of the Bull Faunus and started walking backwards down the sidewalk, "There's no such thing as pure good or evil, without darkness there's no light, and without light there's no darkness."

"You do have a point there Ms. Shuzen," Adam noted calmly, "it's not just black or white, mostly just shades of grey."

He then suddenly halted his progress on the street and asked, "If I may ask though, Ms. Shuzen, shouldn't you be calling Mr. Aono to inform him of why a bunch of stuff he doesn't recall owning is suddenly showing up in the dead of night?"

"...Dammit, you're right," Akua noted in agreement, her pink-red eyes going wide at the thought, "hold up, I'm going to call him now, he's probably sleeping right now,c also stop calling me Ms. Shuzen, just call me Akua, it's easier."

They stepped into a nearby alleyway and she pulled out her phone, which to her surprise he said, "I've never seen a scroll like that before."

"Let me guess, that's what a phone is called in Remnant," Akua replied, and after he quickly showed and explained his scroll to her she continued, "yep, pretty much a phone but not quite, just letting you know that Tsukune's probably going to get you one of these so you don't stand out to much in public."

With that she opened up the contacts on her cell and dialed the number she needed, and the number rang five times before it picked up.

"...Hello?" a voice came from the other end, slow and groggy but definitely Tsukune's, "Who's calling me at 11 at night?"

' _Whoops, definitely should've paid attention to the time_ , she thought to herself before saying, "Hey Tsukune, it's Akua, get your ass up, I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, hi Akua," the younger vampire mumbled, and soon she could hear another voice in the background, to which Tsukune said, "It's your sister, Moka, that's who called me."

"Sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Akua joked with a light blush, causing the other vampire to stammer.

"N-no, we were just sleeping," Tsukune replied sleepily, and then cleared his throat and asked, "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, did the Bus Driver already tell you about the rehab program?" the eldest Shuzen inquired kindly.

"Rehab - oh yes, he did," he replied as she could hear a shuffling of papers on the other end of the line, "yeah, I'm supposed to be helping to rehab a Bull Faunus from Remnant, Adam Taurus I believe his name was?"

"Yep, about that," Akua began to explain, "long story short I happened to stumble across your rehab student today, he's right next to me and right now we're in Tokyo."

"You found him?" Tsukune repeated, then after another mumbling from Akua's sister he said, "Hold on a second Akua, yes, she found Taurus and is with him right now."

The next mumble was rather loud enough for Akua to hear as her sister said, "So she's found a friend to keep her occupied from hounding me, then?"

"Hey, I heard that Moka!" Akua grumbled, her face now suddenly flush from the mention of old habits.

"You were supposed to hear that," Moka could now be heard clearly now, having apparently whisked the phone from her fiancé, "so why exactly did you call if you were just going to tell us that you found him?"

"Because, my dearest sister," Akua said, love for her sibling in her voice, "I've talked to the Bus Driver and we've agreed to have Adam's stuff brought to the house so he can stay there while the rehab is going on."

It was just at that point that Akua could hear the doorbell ringing in the background as Moka said, "Speaking of the devil, that might be his stuff now, we'll have it moved into a spare bedroom right now. Are we to assume that he'll be coming back with you tonight?"

"Yep, actually it shouldn't take to long for us to get there after we're done in Tokyo," Akua declared happily, with a tinge of worry in her voice now.

"Oh, and don't worry about Father," Moka said, calming Akua's nerves, "we'll sum up the situation for him, but tomorrow you'll have to explain to him about your new boyfriend."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Akua almost yelled with a new blush on her face, startling her companion, "We just met, Moka!"

"Well, you'll have to explain that to Issa," Tsukune said as the phone was given back to him, "anyways, be home soon, we'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"'Kay, we will, bye," Akua stated, only to start laughing as she suddenly heard the cheerful cry of her sister saying, "Itadakimasu!"

"Ow, ow ow ow, that still hurts, seriously shouldn't this count as cannibalism?!" Tsukune almost shouted into the phone, before sighing and hurriedly saying, "Okay, see you tomorrow, good night."

She hanged up the phone, still laughing at her sister's antics before saying, "Aiya, those two really need to get a room; anyways, your stuff just arrived and the tour's almost over."

"If I may ask, who exactly is this 'Issa' they mentioned?" Adam inquired, curiosity apparently peaked.

"Oh, Issa Shuzen?" Akua replied with a slight smile, "No one really, just my father and the current head of the Shuzen Clan, don't worry about him though, besides being slightly over-protective he's a good man, now let's go!"

* * *

Shuzen House

Mount Fuji, 100 km SW of Tokyo

The Next Morning

While it was too dark to entirely tell, Adam easily figured out that Shuzen House wasn't a mansion, and it certainly wasn't a simple house as the name suggested. He had woken up a few minutes before in the bedroom they'd given him the night before and began to wander around, but it didn't take long for him to find an enormous window to realize exactly what Shuzen House was. The 'house', or rather castle as it really was, was perched a good distance part way up the side of Mount Fuji (as Akua said it was called), and it was far bigger than any castle he'd previously seen. In fact, in terms of size it wasn't far off from being as big as Beacon Academy from what he remembered having been there. He continued to wander, and naturally within minutes was hopelessly lost. Adam couldn't find his way back to his room and no one else was in sight, at least until he literally ran into someone and nearly knocked her over.

"Ow, careful where you're going sir," the young woman started as she rubbed the shoulder Adam had bumped into.

"My apologies, ma'am," Adam said kindly as he glanced around, "I just arrived here yesterday and I'm hopelessly lost, would you mind helping me to the dining hall please?"

"Yeah, I was actually on my way there myself, follow me," the young woman replied sweetly as she started walking in the same direction she was going, and as he followed it gave Adam plenty of time to get a good look at what she looked like.

The young woman could've barely been in her twenties, wearing a set of casual pair of pink pyjamas with bat shaped patterns along it, which was nothing compared to the fact that she looked absolutely stunning in them. She had fair skin that made both her emerald green eyes and the black choker around her neck stand out. Finally, and definitely something that Adam noted would be one of many things to make her stand out in a crowd, she had long, knee-length silver hair, with a pale tinge of pink in the tips of her hair.

' _I'm surprised that someone that could only be described as beautiful would even think to lead a complete stranger to the dining hall,_ ' Adam thought to himself in respect for the kind woman, but then a new thought popped into his head, ' _Wait a minute, her voice sounds familiar, but why?_ '

"Oh, where are my manners," the woman suddenly said, turning to him as they walked, "it must be strange being lead around such a big castle by a complete stranger, so who should introduce themselves first?"

"Might as well, seeing as you've been so helpful," the Bull Faunus stated, clearing his throat to introduce himself, "the name's Adam, Adam Taurus, I'm supposed to be here to go through rehab with Mr. Aono."

"So you're the Bull Faunus that's Tsukune's helping," the young woman declared much to his surprise, and noting his raised eyebrow she said, "well, hi Adam, I'm Moka Akashiya (just call me Moka), I'm Tsukune's fiancée."

' _That's why she sounds familiar, she and Aono were on the phone with Akua last night_ ,' Adam thought to himself in realization before aloud he said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Ms. Aka- I mean, Moka."

"Oh, it's okay, habit's like that are hard to break eh?" Moka asked rhetorically, and then chuckled and said, "Look, we're at the dining hall now, just walk in and grab a seat."

"Okay, thank you," Adam bowed politely before opening the doors to the enormous dining hall.

Just like the rest of Shuzen House, the dining hall was splendidly decorated, complete with a fancy dining table the length of a small football field. At the moment the table was bare, and while there were plenty of chairs to sit at only five seats taken, with each person occupying the seats catching Adam's attention one by one. The person that clearly caught his attention first was Akua herself, who at the time was playing chess with a young woman whose white dress contrasted against her long, light blonde hair and tan skin, bringing out her dark red eyes. There was another girl sitting with them, with emerald green eyes similar to Moka's and flaming orange hair tied back into bushy ponytails with big red bows similar to her dress. All of that observation, however, was turned over to the two men sitting at the very end of the table.

The first of the two, and certainly the younger one, couldn't have been any older than Moka herself. His short and well kept hair was dark brown, almost black, contrasting with the young man's fair skin. A glance at Adam from the young man revealed brown eyes, eyes filled with so much warmth and kindness that Adam couldn't help but feel welcome right then and there. The older man, on the other hand, if the young man wasn't there Adam would've probably ditched due to the severals chills running down his spine. The man had chin length black hair along with a small mustache and a small goatee standing out amongst his pale skin, and he wore an outfit that looked like it originated from 18th Century Europe, or so Adam had been told. The outfit, consisting of black dress pants and a jacket with gold lining, along with a scarlet handkerchief, looked so regal that there was no doubt to the Bull Faunus as to the identity of this man.

The elder vampire, which Adam was certain had to be the head of the household, looked over at him, resulting in several chills going down his spine due to the vampire's blood red eyes which lingered on him for some time.

Suddenly, the younger man cleared his throat and said, "Shuzen-sama, can you not scare him off please, he just arrived last night."

Shuzen, the man now confirmed to be the head of the household, nodded in agreement, and in a regal and somewhat commanding voice said, "Join us, Master Taurus, have a seat with us gentlemen."

Cautiously, Adam complied and walked towards the other end of the table where they sat, passing by Akua who momentarily paused what she was doing to wave. He waved back, and when he reached the two men he took the empty seat to the left of the elder vampire.

"I believe you're the one my soon to be son-in-law mentioned would be staying with us?" the head of the household asked politely, and when Adam nodded he declared, "Well, Master Taurus, I'm Issa Shuzen, the ruling head of the Shuzen family and master of Shuzen House, refer to me any way you choose just be polite about it."

"I-it's nice to meet you, Shuzen-sama," Adam managed to stutter his reply, all the while thinking, ' _I get the feeling that he's not too fond of me, but I don't know why._ '

"Gomen nasai, Shuzen-sama's pretty protective of his family, and he tends to react defensively when it comes to new people," the young man apologized while giving a calming look to the elder vampire, "It's nice to meet you Adam, my name's Tsukune, Tsukune Aono."

"Well, it's nice to meet you to, Aono-san," Adam stated, all sense of fear washed away almost immediately, "I don't mean to be impolite, but when I first heard your name I thought you'd be older."

Tsukune laughed, amused and with a hint of nervousness, and said, "I can assure you that I've only just turned twenty, in fact according to your file you're older than me, also no need to call me Aono-san, please, call me Tsukune."

' _It looks like I made the right choice in taking this rehab program, if anybody could make someone become a better person with their personality alone it's definitely Tsukune Aono_ ,' Adam thought to himself, but aloud he said, "So then, what's first for the rehab Tsukune?"

"Honestly, not sure yet, but I was mainly thinking of seeing how you fight," Tsukune said warmly in reply, "but first, breakfast has arrived, let's dig in, shall we?"

 **A/N:** That was chapter 2 of Broken, now before I get into anything else I figure I should give translations for the Japanese words within the story.

Gomen nasai: Translates to "I'm sorry".

Sama: An honorific mainly directed towards someone of a higher rank or position than oneself.

San: A rather commonplace honorific, generally similar to saying "Mr.", "Miss", "Ms.", or "Mrs."

So, I promised to give a RWBY/Rosario Vampire story, and therefore you'll be getting exactly that. Now that we have the entirety of the Shuzen family (well, almost, and if you've read all of the manga you know what I mean), and I've already hinted at what's going to happen next chapter. I wonder who'll be sparring with Adam first (I'm letting you know it's obviously not going to be Akua, seeing as she already fought him). Don't worry though, they'll eventually spar again, but the fighting next chapter will be exciting, especially when you see who's first to fight him.

Anyways, just letting you guys know that next month, seeing as next month is March, I'll give you this quote as a hint to what story's next.

"Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"

"That's easy, it becomes spring! No matter how cold it is now, spring will come again! Without fail. It's strange isn't it? But it's true."

If you guys loved this story and want to read more, please hit the favourite and follow buttons and don't forget to check out my other stories. Thanks for all the support guys, and God Speed!


End file.
